Solar power systems are popular for mounting on rooftops such as residential homes, for heating water supplies and/or providing extra power supplies. Although popular, the root top solar panels and collectors have many problems. For example, the roof mounting generally require penetrations through the roof to fasten the panels and collectors. The penetrations create extra openings for allowing water penetration therethrough during storms.
Other problems occur by leaving the roof topped collectors and panels on the roof over extended periods of time, which can result in fungus buildup and deterioration of the roof surface where moisture can become trapped between the roof collector(s)/panel(s) and the roof surface.
Still other problems can develop if the roof collectors/panels are torn off during storms which can result in the portions of the roof becoming damaged and allowing water damage to penetrate into the structure.
Additionally, the roof mounted collectors and panels are noticeable and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the residential buildings. Also, the collectors and panels can cover decorative shingles and roof surfaces further detracting away from the appearance. Thus, the roof mounted collectors and panels are often looked at as negative perceived by people and not desirable.
Various patents have been approved over the years for mounting solar devices on or adjacent roof tops. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,168 to Dale; 4,127,103 to Klank et al.; 4,202,319 to Vinz; 4,162,671 to Christy; 4,257,400 to Brumbaugh; 4,267,821 to Nelson; 4,307,710 to Natter; 4,312,325 to Voges et al; 4,375,805 to Weber; RE 31,321 to Harrison; 4,886,554 to Woodring et al.; and 4,611,576 to Stephens et al. However, none of these devices overcomes all the problems to the prior art listed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,895 to Franzmeier described a “rain gutter attachment”, title, which is restricted to heating up the top of a downspout connection from sunlight to prevent the downspouts from freezing up during cold weather, columns 2-4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 to Thompson describes a self-cleaning gutter and downspout attachment to collect debris”, title, that allows for running cold and hot water through a gutter to allow for greater drainage and to keep the gutter and downspouts from becoming clogged. However, none of these patents have any descriptions or teachings for using the gutter itself to mount solar panels, and the like for heating water, and providing power.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.